


Liked it and put a ring on it

by witheredgrapefruit



Series: Other people's relationships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also leader line being nosy af, i guess it's cheol centric, leader line being best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredgrapefruit/pseuds/witheredgrapefruit
Summary: Seungcheol doesn't know much about probabilities but he's pretty sure that the chances of your exes dating each other is pretty slim.





	Liked it and put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Characterizations are maybe off or waaay off so if you're bothered by that I'm so sorry. Do enjoy reading if you will proceed!~

**_"Guys I have a problem."_ **

 

 **"And that is?"** Jihoon asked. _  
_

 

 **“Jeonghan’s the kind of guy you have a chill relationship with** ,” I started my story and sat at the stool in the counter. **“It’s all satisfying sex when it’s with him you know. Chill movie nights, no commitment, not too sweet dates and you don’t have to worry about valentines and anniversaries stuff like that with him.”** I continued until Jihoon cut me off.

 

 **“So like friends with benefits then?”** He said.

 

 **“No, it’s like the relationship where you realize the world of the singles is shitty and you have to settle down as fast as you can. Jeonghan’s as good as a summer fling can get.”** I told him.

 

 **“And you broke up with him because?”** Soonyoung entered and served my cup of coffee. They kissed on the lips and I cleared my throat before it turns to a make out session.

 

 **“I don’t know, I want to settle down as fast as I can when I find the right guy. It will take years, I know, that’s why I had to break up with guys like him immediately.”** I explained to him and sipped my cup of coffee while it’s still hot. Soonyoung just stared at me with a confused look on his face.

 

 **“…And?”** He asked.

 

 **“So this is where Jisoo enters to the picture,”** Once again I was cut off by the spawn of satan that is manning the cashier.

 

 **“Ahh another one of your failed ventures.”** He said, pertaining to Jisoo. This time he didn’t even bother looking at me in the face.

 

 **“He’s not a failed venture, Jihoon, he was my lover.”** I drank my coffee out of frustration and continued. **“Anyway, Jisoo is the kind of guy you have a serious relationship with. I mean, there’s also the sex but a relationship with him makes you realize the perks of settling down. He’s the kind of guy your mother wants you to marry and will never stop asking you about even after you break up.”**

 

 **“Mrs. Choi still does?”** Soonyoung asked and snickered. I just nodded and sighed.

 

 **“Anyway I guess you’ll see my point when I ask,”** I took a deep breath. **“Why the hell are they together?”**

 

 **“And why the hell do you care?”** Jihoon asked with his eyebrows raised.

 

But before I could even argue he cut me off once again.

 

 **“You’re just being bitter and miserable, Seungcheol.”** He continued.

 

 **“No, you are.”** By the look on his face he may have took that as an offense.

 

 **“I stand corrected then,”** He now put down his log book in the counter and stared at me in the eyes. **“You’re bitter, miserable and single.”** To prove his point, as if the emphasis on the last word wasn't enough, he grabbed Soonyoung by the and pursed his lips towards the front door.

 

I turned my head towards the entrance and it was Jeonghan and Jisoo. They entered with their arms locked and only god knows how miserable I felt that moment. And also triumphant, who knew I had it in me to bring two of those home.

 

 **“Well, definitely not my middle school bully.”** I mumbled.

 

 **“You got bullied?”** Soonyoung mouthed at me and laughed. Fortunately, Jihoon was too busy preparing the counter for him to hear.

 

 **“Hello there,”** Jihoon glanced at me. **“Jeonghan and Jisoo,”** Again **“What can I do for you today?”**

 

Sometimes I wish to be brave enough to punch this kid in the face.  

 

 **“Well thanks for the social nicety Jihoon but it’s still awkward with Seungcheol right beside me.”** Jeonghan painfully and accurately said.

 

 **“Ahh the bitter ex.”** I said and by the look on his face, he took it as an offense.

 

 **“Oh I’m not sure if I’m the bitter ex here, honey.”**  He responded.

 

 **“Said the one who started this. Right?”** I patted his cheeks. **“Honey.”**

 

 **“Guys…?”** Jisoo tried to interrupt but Jeonghan cut him off.

 

**“Oh you want to go off-”**

 

 **“Uhh Jihoon we would like two Americanos, two separate orders of New York cheesecake and one chocolate muffin.”** Jisoo hurriedly placed lots of paper bills in the counter and slowly dragged his boyfriend away. **“Have a nice day!”**

 

I turned my head to my friends and slowly said.

 

**“You can laugh now.”**

 

After a few minutes of high pitched laughs and broken friendships, one of them finally decided to be my friend again.

 

 **“Are you sure you had a chill relationship?”** Soonyoung asked.

 

 **“Chill relationship, tough break up.”** I took another sip of my coffee which has now turned cold.

 

After Soonyoung left to prepare their orders, Jihoon spoke, **“I have a question, Cheol.”**

 

**“Sure, shoot shortie.”**

 

He raised his left eyebrow and pointed at my drink.

 

**“Sweetie, that’s coffee not alcohol. If you say that one more time-”**

 

 **"Okay, sorry."** I cut him off before he corrupts my ears.

He smiled and continued. **“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe for Jeonghan you’re as good as a summer fling can get too?”**

 

**“What do you mean?”**

 

 **“What I mean is that you’re too focused on your very immature argument with Jeonghan that you didn’t notice the beautiful thing on his ring finger.”** Jihoon explained.

 

**“What?”**

 

**“He’s getting married to that wonderful guy you used to date - Jisoo.”**

 

**“What?”**

 

He rolled his eyes and continued.

 

**“Just like you, he finally wanted to settle down and somehow found Joshua but unlike you it worked out for the two of them and now they’re getting married. It was your equation with Joshua the only thing is Jeonghan replaced you.”**

 

I kept silent.

 

**“And even if I’m your longest friend Seungcheol, there is no way I will forgive you if you don’t man up, go to their table and apologize. I’m pretty sure they will be very grateful that the almighty Choi Seungcheol swallowed his pride and graced them with his presence.”**

 

Once he’s done he got back to the cashier and assisted a customer.

 

 **“What?”** I asked for the last time.

 

 **“You’ll end up lonely and miserable, that’s what.”** Soonyoung said.

 

I looked at the tray on Soonyoung’s hands then an idea came to me. It felt like a eureka moment to be honest.

 

**“Can I borrow that?”**

 

-

 

 **“Hey you two,”** I approached them, tray in hand, pride under my toes.

 

 **“Hello there… waiter?”** Jisoo glanced at Jeonghan and squeezed his hand. Knowing him, he’s surely annoyed.

 

 **“No I’m not a waiter I just came here to apologize.”** I placed the tray down and sat on the seat across the two of them. **“I was such an ass earlier and I don’t want you to think that I’m an insensitive asshole. I also want to congratulate you guys on your wedding. That’s a very beautiful ring by the way.”** I continued and pointed on the big chunk of diamond on Jeonghan's ring finger. Man, Jisoo sure is loaded.

 

 **“Thank you Seungcheol but we would also like to apologize,”** emphasize on the ‘we’. **“That was kind of rude earlier. Also, don’t worry about settling down, we’re sure you’ll meet a great person just like you.”** He patted my back and shortly eyed his fiancé. **“Unfortunately, Jeonghan’s pride doesn’t allow him to say all of that but he feels the same.”**

 

We exchanged smiles and when I'm about to leave Jeonghan finally spoke.

 

 **“It may not be much b** **ut if you would agree, I think it would be great if you come to our wedding.”**

 

 **“Babe that’s a great idea! You know, there are lots of eligible bachelors and bachelorettes invited.”** Jisoo explained with a sincere look on his face.

 

I hesitated for a while since it would be weird if I witness two of my exes getting married but this was their wedding so I guess this could end all uncut ties between the three of us. I said yes and a flash of delight reflected on their faces, I guess they were sincere with their offer.

 

I thanked them and while I was getting their tray back I’m pretty sure Jeonghan mouthed a sorry too. After all of that I felt pretty good on the way back to the counter, Jihoon and Soonyoung  gave me a smile and went on with their jobs while I sip on my now very cold coffee and ate a chocolate muffin on the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this 3 times since I'm afraid that Seungcheol will come off as pitiful and I don't want to spark any shipping wars. I promise that he will be happy by the end of the series. At this moment I'm not sure in which way or form he'll be able to achieve that but he will. I hope you enjoyed the jihan chapter up next is junhao! 
> 
> \- ju xoxo


End file.
